1. Technical Field
The present utility invention relates to the field of flight control and, in particular, to a dual-redundancy flight control system.
2. Related Art
The flight control system, which is an important component for an aircraft, can be equipped with flight control algorithms and can control the flight actions for the aircraft. The flight control system mainly has two functions. The first one is flight control, including controlling the flight attitudes of an aircraft in the air and keeping the flight paths stable, as well as changing the flight attitudes and flight paths according to the altitude, flight path, flight direction, attitude angle etc. on the basis of instructions remotely instructed by radio from the ground station or set up in advance, thereby ensure the stable and smart flight of the aircraft, e.g., automatic pilot. The second one is the flight management, including gathering parameters of flight status, computing navigation paths, transmitting measured data, diagnosing and dealing with malfunctions, emergent situations, controlling and managing loaded equipments etc.
The present flight control systems mostly use independent sensors to gather the flight data. After the flight control system has received the flight data from the sensors, a control signal, which is computed by attitude algorithms, will be output to control the flight of the aircraft. However, it's common for these sensors to have problems when being interfered by other electronic devices. In addition, the corresponding wires can be loosened due to vibration occurred during a flight. All these conditions may make the flight control system encounter a malfunction, and result in the circumstances of damaging the aircraft, such as an explosion. Therefore, the present flight control systems have lower reliability and safety on this aspect.